A Touch Of Flame Chapter 4
by enbii
Summary: I hate myself for writting beginning like this. And for mistakes in typing, blame Microsoft Word Document I'm using. Thanks for reviews, keep 'em coming and enjoy....


**Chapter 4**

Ebony eyes were shut all time. Ice was still there, on his lips, never melting.

Body he felt was hot and hearts were pounding against each other except Mustang's was faster and louder. It's too late. He'll leave Amestris in no time, or maybe even get killed with green haired sin. It's too late.

"FullMetal, what are you doing to Colonel Mustang?"-came shocked voice.

_Huh?_

Roy manages to open eyes a bit and see a gold sea of hair tied into braid.  
Ice was moved and golden eyes starred evilly at Colonel. Look was Ed's, but grin was Envy's. He knew it was him.

"Why, just trying to relax dear Colonel of mine."-Envy chuckles, speaking in Ed's childish voice.

"W-wha'?-soldier was pointing gun toward Ed, his hand visibly shaking in confusion and fear.

Envy's smile widens, showing fang like teeth, as his 'cute' form appears in Ed's place. Instead normal right arm, he had a blade like Ed's automail one.

Roy stares at scene, wondering if he should stop Envy or help him escape. Either way, he'll get fired and gain bad reputation.

Envy was right_. For someone like Roy, pride's more important than life. _

"Then?"-Envy's playful voice brakes annoying silence-"Are you going to attack? Or should I cut Colonel into pieces and make you swallow leftovers?"

Soldier steps back, sweating and madly shivering, then quickly shoots three bullets toward Envy.

Smoke surrounds Envy and Roy closes eyes, quickly moving toward bars and searching for key.

While searching, something kicks him from behind and pulls back.

Envy stands unharmed, without cut or any sign he was shoot. He holds Roy's leg, keeping him close.

"Now now, Colonel. You're not planning on leaving me, right?"-Envy snickers while moving his arm-blade to lips and licking it sadistically.

Another gun shoots came and this time, one didn't miss Envy.

He falls back and releases Roy's leg. Roy gets up and runs to bars when soldier throws him key.

"Good job soldier"-Roy pants while taking a gun from scared man and pointing at him-"A bit cowardly move though."

"What are you doing, Colonel Mustang?"-soldier was in even more shock.

_Where's the damn backup?! What's going on here?! _

Envy grins and watches two foolish humans before his purple eyes. Roy must've fallen for all this. How obvious. Easy to manipulate.

"J-just run. I'll take care of this!"-Roy manages to say, seeing now his body was trembling and sweating. Being weak and useless without his gloves he left at the office since his mind was occupied with Envy.

Soldier stands in place, like he didn't hear what Roy said.

"It's an order!"-Roy growls.

Soldier run towards doors and leave, turning back just to check if Roy was still holding gun.

_Amestris is full of cowards. _

"Envy, we need to leave!"

"Already?"

"Envy…"

"Things are changing, Colonel. Don't they?"

"Huh?" 

Hard kick in head and Colonel was down unconscious.

He could feel his body being lifted up and carried somewhere. So cold. Why is morning so cold? He forgot his jacket when Envy took it off, and now he's freezing.

He can't move hands either. Something….is holding him down…..

Roy was able to see again. It was dark, except for moon on left side. There was the window, he notices, and bed he lied on.

He never saw this room before.

Doors on right, reverberating light from the window. In front of big bed was a chair and little night table with some book and glass. He couldn't tell if it was empty or full. Either way, it was there. And he was thirsty, with big pain in head.

His memory was messed up, but he remembered what happened…last time he was awake.

How long was he out anyway?

Suddenly, sound of water tickles his ear, coming from another room.

No thoughts, just curiosity, and he was in front of doors to listen.

Water rushed from shower but there was no voice or breathing heard.

Anyway, he decides to open doors and peeks inside.

Large well looking bathroom opens before his ebony eyes.

And there, in the shower, was Envy. Naked, his ass covered with long wet hair facing Colonel.  
God, he couldn't help but realize how beautiful this sin was.

Roy walks to him, forgetting how dangerous it was. Envy didn't need weapons to kill, and Roy didn't have anything to protect himself.

Mustang places palm on Envy's shoulder when surprised sin looks back and grin appears again.

"Good morning. Or evening? Mind joining in?" 

Roy returns grins and quickly removes own clothes.

Thoughts and problems were gone. Maybe Envy poisoned him, but he wanted this sin and nothing else.

Envy offers him another soap but Roy drops it and pins another against the wall.

"Mustang?"-Envy lifts brow, speaking in serious voice.

Roy leans closer and presses their lips together, while running hands down his slim chest to stomach.

Envy didn't like this, it felt good but he didn't want to give to this human. He grabs Roy's arm and slams him into another wall.

"Stupid human, you can't toy with me like you toy with your bitches!"-he spats and releases Roy's arm.

"But you seemed jealous when you had me tied to bed."-Roy grins, wiping blood off lips.

"Stupid."-he mutters as his girly clothing appears back on.

That night, Roy lays with Envy in king sized bed. He wished he could hold him close, but Envy could cut his throat this time so he just watches sin's shadow breathing silently on another side of bed.

And that day, Colonel lost his reputation.


End file.
